Shamans in Hogwarts
by dark-magician-gal
Summary: SKHp Crossover. Takes place in fith year. Yoh, Manta, Horo-horo, Ren, Lyserg, Anna, Jeanne and Hao all go to Hogwarts!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

The Shaman fight had ended, Ren, Jun, Horo-Horo, Pilika, Bokuto No Ryu, Chocolove, Lyserg and Iron Maiden Jeanne were all back in their own countries. Manta, Tamao, Yoh and Anna were the only left in Tokyo. Faust and Silva was nowhere to be seen. Everything was peaceful, and quiet. No Shaman Fight, No training, No Chinese Shaman trying to claim Amidamaru as his own, no school-which meant no homework, no pyromaniac trying to take over the world, no evil, no adventure. For the first time in months, Yoh Asakura was bored. Yoh stared glumly at the lake. Manta was currently at cram school. Lucky guy! At least _he_ had something to do. Yoh had been staring at the lake for hours, and even he got bored. Of course, the alternative was going home and doing five hours of the 'electric chair', so Yoh had decided to stay outside and find something to do…

Yoh trudged glumly down the street in the direction of the graveyard. Amidamaru was somewhere in the city hanging out with Mosuke catching up on old times. Yoh put on his headphones and turned the volume up to max. Then Yoh turned the opposite direction towards the CD shop. Not noticing his guardian ghost calling him Yoh passed right through him before realizing that Amidamaru was there. "Yoh-dono!" The samurai floated towards the shaman.

"Yo Amidamaru. How's the city?" asked Yoh.

"Well, it isn't that great when you're a ghost." Yoh nodded in agreement. "Manta went back to the Inn with Mosuke."

"Great!" Said Yoh cheerfully. "Let's go meet up with Manta!" Amidamaru made a sound.

"What?"

"It's just been so boring without the shaman fight!" Amidamaru suddenly blurted out. Yoh smiled and nodded.

"I'm hungry…" said Yoh. Yoh shook his empty purse frowning. "Too bad we don't have any money…" Yoh put his orange headphones on his head and turned on his CD player. Then he and Amidamaru started walking to the train station. Until…

"Yoh-dono, don't you keep money in those things?" Amidamaru pointed at a leather wallet lying on the ground. Yoh picked it up and examined it. It was black and gold with a yellow star in the middle. Then Yoh heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I believe that is mine." Yoh spun around.

"HAO?!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Manta Oyamada pushed open the door of Funbari Inn. He had forgotten that cram school was cancelled, so he decided to find Yoh and something 'fun' to do. Manta assumed that Yoh would be at home, so that was where he went. Unfortunately for him, Yoh wasn't home so Manta had to wait for him to come back and at the same time, be Anna's personal slave.

"MANTA, GET THE PHONE!!!"

"Yes, Anna…" Manta got off of the sofa and picked up the phone.

"Good Morning this is Funbari Inn-" Manta began in a business voice.

"Manta this is Tao Ren."

"Ren? It's been awhile. How's everything?"

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. Has Chocolove sent any prank letters lately?" Asked Ren with a serious voice.

"No, why-WHAT THE HECK???" Manta stared at the windows. Letters were flying through them into the dining room. And he heard the screeching of owls as they each dropped several letters one by one.

"What?" Asked Ren calmly.

"THERE'S A FLOCK FRIGGIN' OWLS BOMBARDING ME WITH LETTERS!!!" Manta waited for a reply. Ren took a gulp of milk, and then said:

"Me? Don't you mean 'Us'? It seems I wasn't the only one… I didn't really look too carefully. It's all a bunch of crap, something about a hog-wart. Anyways, if you know who is sending these just tell me, because I'm not in the mood for being played as a fool. "

"What do you mean?" Asked Manta raising an eyebrow.

"MANTA, TAMAO, HELP ME CLEAN UP THIS MESS!!!" Anna shouted in the background.

"I mean, that maybe you should read the letter and call me back and tell me what you think." Said Ren more calmly. "Jun, Pyron, do something about those owls!" Ren hollered over the static. There was a loud crash, and the last thing Manta heard before Ren hung up was: "KISAMA!!!!!!!!!"

Manta hurried off to the room and his eyes widened when he saw the amount of letters in the room. There was a whole mountain of yellow-ish brown letters which was threatening to fall on top of him any moment. Anna kicked it with tremendous force causing the pile to fall right on top of… Manta.

"I guess that's what you get for ignoring the past 24 letters…" Sighed Tamao defeated.  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So, Mr. Lyserg, you sent the letters, I presume?" The headmaster of Hogwarts asked the green haired British boy. Lyserg Diethyl nodded.

"More than half of them ignored the first 6, so I had to sent more…" Lyserg muttered while fingering his pendulum.

"That's perfectly alright!" Said Dumbledore cheerily. "Now, may I ask you a favor?"

"Certainly."

"Even after the letters, most of the shamans don't really believe these letters… Can you phone them instead, maybe help them get their supplies, and just introduce them to the wizarding world?" Asked Dumbledore. "You see, Hagrid is very busy now." Lyserg nodded again.

"I'll be off then." Lyserg waved and stepped out of the abandoned warehouse he met Dumbledore in. Then, he took out his cell phone and dialed Ren Tao's number. The phone rang a couple times, and then a dial tone sounded. The line was busy. Lyserg sighed and dialed Yoh's number. Also busy. Lyserg shrugged.

"Guess Yoh and Ren will have to wait for later, eh Morphine?" Lyserg said to the fairy floating next to him. "I'll try contacting Horohoro and ask Jeanne-sama and Marco to maybe call the others." Lyserg started dialing Horo-Horo's number, when words flashed on the screen:

NOT ENOUGH MONEY

"Craaaaaaap!" Lyserg swore in his head. Oh well. There was only enough money on it for a call within, and he didn't have any coins for a pay-phone. He decided to call Jeanne. Lyserg punched in the number, and pleaded to himself that the line wasn't busy.  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Yoh's mouth was hanging open for a little while. Then, a mix of emotions came over him. Anger, Shock, Hate… Relief??? Yoh shook his head. Hao just stood there silently waiting for a reaction. Yes, it was his brother out of the blue, his hair and clothes were in tip-top condition as if he wasn't killed even once; his faithful companion, Opacho, was witnessing this conversation from the roof of the CD shop. The only difference was that Hao was wearing a shirt and was dressed like an everyday pedestrian. Like Yoh, Amidamaru's mouth was hanging open.

"I- I thought you were- Why aren't you dead???" Asked Yoh.

"Why aren't you dead? That's rude!" Said Hao in a fake sugary voice. Yoh looked up at him. Hao was smiling "If you mean why I am alive, then that's simple." Hao smile widened. "Of course, I'm not stupid enough to tell you. But that's not the reason I'm here." Yoh glared at his brother but kept quiet.

"I sense a great evil approaching." Yoh gave a hollow laugh.

"And you want us to help defeat your new rival," Yoh finished.

"Something like that. Of course, the alternative is the entire world coming to an end."

"What makes that better than _your _plans for world-domination?" Asked Yoh still glaring.

"Because… I am only going to rid the world of humans, the shamans get to live, but this new evil is most likely going to destroy the 'whole' world, so in reality, it's a better deal if you let me rule the world so we wouldn't be having this conversation." Yoh just stared up at him deep in thought.

"So who is this new evil, and how are we going to destroy him?" Asked Yoh skeptically.

"Well, first of all, the name is Lord Voldemort. He is a wizard." Said Hao.

"A wizard? Never heard of them."

"I'd be surprised if you have. Anyways the point is that we've all been invited to the Wizarding School called Hogwarts located in England." Hao handed Yoh his letter. "Here, read this." Hao threw Yoh a parchment envelope which Yoh caught in his hand. Yoh ripped it open and took out the letter inside.

Dear Yoh Asakura,

We have been informed of your excellent performance in the Shaman Fight and the defeat of Hao, and we know of your immense powers. Because of this, we are inviting you to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with other talented Shamans where you will be taught in the ways of wizards. You will be put in the 5th year, and term will start on September the 1st. The train to Hogwarts is located in King's Cross station platform 9 ¾ in London. You may bring as many others with Shamanic abilities along with you. Enclosed is a list of what you need to bring.

Signed, Minerva McGonagall.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Hao the second Yoh finished reading the letter. Yoh just laughed.

"Ha ha ha… Hogwarts… that's a funny name!" Said Yoh without absorbing any of the important information he was just told. Hao almost fell over. Then he glared at his brother.

"Look, do I have to read your mind?" That shut Yoh up. Hao too, raised an eyebrow. "This is serious!"

"Well," Yoh began scratching his head. "It's kinda odd, this letter… It sounds like some prank letter Chocolove would write."

"It is not a prank." Hao stated.

"How would you know?" Yoh asked in a childish tone.

"Yoh, Yoh, Yoh. Haven't you forgotten my powers? I can read minds. Chocolove is currently cooking some type of pizza… -And I've seen the school."

"Ya' did?" Asked Yoh dumbly.

"The Spirit of Fire could easily pin-point the exact location of the school."

"Oh." There was a long silence. Then Yoh smiled. "Alright, let's go! C'mon!" Said Yoh excitedly. Hao didn't move. Amidamaru floated there for awhile his mouth still hanging open. Then, he recovered and asked him quietly if Hao could be trusted. Yoh nodded. There was a long pause. Yoh extended his hand.

"So, are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Look," said Yoh. "I'm sorry about what I did to you and the spirit of fire. If I could fight you again, I'd try to find another way, but as a shaman, I will fight if I need to, but as your brother, I care for you." Those words took impact, and for a moment Hao looked shocked, but like Amidamaru, he recovered and smiled at his other half. He nodded.

"Awright! Let's go, as I said before!" Shouted Yoh excitedly.

"Why your house? Everyone in it will probably want to kill me." Hao said reading Yoh's thoughts. Yoh had gotten used to his bro being able to read minds, so he just said:

"Don't worry, everything will work out!"  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Iron Maiden Jeanne slumped onto a chair, her left foot throbbing with pain.

"My Furiyoku'd better get higher for this!" Jeanne muttered wrenching a dagger from her aching foot. Wincing in pain, Jeanne reached for her phone and was about to call Marco to repair the Iron Maiden torturing device, when the phone rang. It was Lyserg Diethyl.

"Lyserg! How are you doing?" Jeanne said in an indifferent voice trying not to sound unusual. Unfortunately, Lyserg wasn't dumb.

"Jeanne-sama, your voice is shacking," He said with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. The Iron Maiden broke down again, and instead of cutting my arm, the knife in it stabbed my foot." Said Jeanne casually. Lyserg opened his mouth to yell, but Jeanne added before he got the chance, "Anyways, look on the bright side, it probably raised my furiyoku higher than if I didn't get stabbed in the foot."

"Alright, if you say so." Said Lyserg. Jeanne smiled. Sometimes Yoh's philosophy of 'looking on the bright side, and changing the subject' does work. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yes. As you know, we are all invited to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I know. Please continue."

"And… well, I was wondering if you could help me call them all, because my phone kinda-"

"Say no more. Of course I will call them for you."

"Thanks Jeanne-sama…"

"Lyserg, the Shaman Fight is over, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Jeanne."

"Sure, Jeanne-sa" Lyserg blushed. "Um… err… Jeanne. And thanks."

"You're welcome, Lyserg." The phone clicked, and Jeanne hung up. Lyserg closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket. Swinging is bag over his shoulder, Lyserg headed over to Diagon Alley. Time to get some supplies. Lyserg looked on his map, and tapped the bricks with his wand. An instant later, the bricks gave way, moved and arranged themselves to make an archway leading to... Diagon Alley. Lyserg put his wand back into his bag and walked through. The bricks went back into place behind him. "This is it, Morphine." He said to his sprit companion, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Family Reunion. (NOT!!!)  
  
Anna opened the door to see Yoh's grandmother, Kino Asakura- the Itako.  
  
"Sensei, what brings you here?" Kino greeted her student and sat down.  
  
"I would like to teach you more about binding and spells." The old lady said simply. "Come and train with me upon Mt. Osore." Anna didn't say anything. "It'll only be for a month," she added reassuringly. Anna nodded.  
  
"When do I leave?" Asked Anna.  
  
"In three weeks." Anna nodded again. It would be good to train more just in case Hao did come back. Then, Anna remembered something.  
  
"Kino, I would like to ask you something." Anna said as she poured some tea for the two of them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I would like to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Yoh, before I leave." Anna handed her the letter. Kino examined it carefully. Then she nodded. It was only fair to let Anna spend a little time with her fiancée before she went.  
  
"Alright, you can go."  
  
"Thanks-"  
  
"ANNA!!! I'M HOME!!!" Yoh's voice sounded from the hallway. Yoh ran across to the room where Anna and his grandmother were having tea. Yoh took out his letter, and before he could show Anna, he noticed his grandmother. "Oh! Hey grandma how are you doing!" Yoh gave her his normal cheery smiles and sat himself down on the sofa next to Anna. Kino didn't answer. Instead, she looked at him seriously.  
  
'Uh oh... she senses Hao's presence...' thought Yoh. Anna stood up and looked around the room.  
  
"Show yourself!" cried Kino grasping her beads tightly in her hands. Hao appeared in a rush of flames beside Yoh not in the best of moods.  
  
'Great, now I have to deal with annoying relatives who want to kill me.' Said Hao telepathically to Yoh. Yoh knew he was right, but all he had to do was tell them that it was ok. Right???  
  
Anna raised her beads as well.  
  
"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Said Anna through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh!" Said Hao sarcastically. "But from what I heard, the Asakuras own this house-like Yoh and Me, even if I don't live here. Though when you marry Yoh, you can call it 'your house'. But as long as you are Yoh's fiancée, you own this house as much as Ren or Manta does." Uh oh... He was gonna get it.  
  
"DIE!!!" Anna yelled clenching her fist.  
  
"Die a fourth time?" Hao laughed. "No thanks."  
  
"You won't be laughing when I do kill you!"  
  
"Look, I merely wanted to warn you of great danger, but if this is how you react to kindness, it is no wonder that everyone is afraid of you." Said Hao matter-of-factly.  
  
"Die." Anna repeated Anna.  
  
"Sometimes, I just hate being right." Said Hao quietly so only Yoh could hear. Anna raised her hand up to slap him on the face. Yup, pretty typical. As she brought forth her hand to strike, Kino held her back, and whispered something in her ear. Anna tossed Yoh his sword.  
  
"Yoh, what are you waiting for?" Yelled Anna. "Move out of the way!"  
  
"No, you don't understand-" Kino had already been chanting a spell, and she sent it flying towards Hao. Yoh, without thinking, threw himself in front of his former enemy taking the blast causing the two to crash into the wall. Anna gasped. But Kino was the first to react. She stepped forward and gave Yoh a Yohmei Asakura type yell.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!" Yoh and Hao both winced.  
  
"Eeep!"  
  
"Why do you protect him?" Kino yelled in Yoh's ear.  
  
"Kino, you don't understand-" Yoh protested.  
  
"Move out of the way. If you won't kill him again, I will!"  
  
"Just hear me out!" Yoh cried going on his knees. Kino sighed, nodded and backed away.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"There'sanewevilinthewizardingworldwhowantstoruletheworldsoHaosaidweshouldgo toHogwartsandtrytostophimsohewon'truletheworld..." Yoh said quickly without taking a breath.  
  
"Say that again in a way we can all hear it." Said Anna. Yoh took a deep breath.  
  
"Hao senses a new evil guy called Voldymart-"  
  
"Voldemort." Hao corrected him.  
  
"Yes, erm.. uh Voldemort wants to take over the world, and, he's targeting Hogwarts, this wizarding school. So we should go to Hogwarts to try stop him." Said Yoh much more clearly.  
  
"And what makes you think that?" Asked Anna disapprovingly.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"His name is Voldemort, and he seeks to destroy all who don't have magic blood in them, then, destroy the world." Said Hao.  
  
Anna laughed. "Suddenly the good guy now? I thought you wanted to gain that power, Hao."  
  
"And I still do, Anna. But if we don't destroy him, I highly doubt that Yoh will live to become Shaman King."  
  
"So you are saying that he seeks to destroy everyone except those who are his followers?" Asked Kino seriously.  
  
"Very perceptive." The four were interrupted by Manta and Tamao running into the room with panicked expressions on their faces.  
  
"Anna-san," Tamao panted holding her ouija board in her hands. "Don't go to Hogwarts, the ouija board predicted a great evil, he's targeting Hogwarts and he- Hao!" Tamao jumped back in surprise, and Manta got his mallet ready.  
  
"So it is true..." Muttered Anna. "But I'm still not going to trust you,-"  
  
"That is why Anna will accompany the two of you to Hogwarts." Kino stepped forward, averting Tamao's gaze.  
  
"What? But he-" Kino cut her off again.  
  
"I know you can trust Yoh with all your heart, so trust him on this," Anna stood there for a moment. Kino waited for her words to sink in. Anna put her necklace back on, and nodded. "But, if it turns out that Hao can't be trusted, it'll be Yoh's own fault!" The old lady laughed, and put on her sunglasses. "Now, I must be off. Take care." Kino, the Itako closed the door of Funbari Inn, and walked away. The mallet slipped out of Manta's hand and fell onto the floor. His mouth was hanging open, like the day Yoh first came to his school. Tamao was surprised too. For a moment no one said a word until Hao broke the silence.  
  
"Y' know, finding that my grandmother actually has a sense of humor makes me just a little less ashamed that she and I are related." Surprisingly, Yoh nodded in agreement.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Ren, get the phone!" Jun Tao yelled. Ren got up and dragged his feet over to the phone. Like Hao, Ren wasn't in the best of moods. It was almost midnight in China, and Ren was just about falling asleep, as the phone rang.  
  
"And in this point of my life, I thought I'd be the one ordering people around!" Muttered Ren irritably. Ren picked up the phone.  
  
"What?" He said rudely. The Iron Maiden was slightly taken aback, but ignored what he just said.  
  
"Greetings, Ren Tao. This is Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, from the X-Laws. I believe you have received at least twenty-seven letters informing you about Hogwarts?" She asked inquired.  
  
"More like two hundred and seventy..." Muttered a still pissed Ren.  
  
"They aren't pranks."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Lyserg had a meeting with the headmaster of the school."  
  
"Oh..." Said Ren sleepily. "Ok. I'll call you back. In the morning." Then Ren hung up. Jeanne put down her phone, and knocked herself on the head. How could have she forgotten the time differences? She sighed heavily. The others would have to wait until later. Jeanne stretched on her bed and stood up. Then she limped over to the kitchen and helped herself to some strawberry shortcake. Her ruby eyes suddenly darted to the window. Someone was coming...  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Just sign here, Mr. Faust, and Mr. Silva," Said Dumbledore handing two figures two quills and a piece of parchment. The two were Faust and Silva, both were powerful shamans. One was a necromancer, the other a member of the Patch tribe. The necromancer handed the parchment to Dumbledore with two signatures.  
  
"Thank you. I am sure the students will be more than happy to have two defense against the dark arts teachers." Faust and Sliva nodded.  
  
"I think it will be essential to teach the students in the way of the Shaman,"  
  
"Of course."  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
DMGal: For the next chapter, I need some votes and/or suggestions for which houses the shamans will be put in. I know for a fact that Yoh, Horo-horo and maybe Ren and Hao will be in Gryffindor (Makes it much easier, really!) I also know where Jeanne will be, but I'm not telling you yet!  
  
Manta--------------- GFD, SLR, RVC, HUP  
  
Anna----------------GFD, SLR, RVC, HUP  
  
Lyserg---------------GFD, SLR, RVC, HUP  
  
Jun Tao----------------GFD, SLR, RVC, HUP  
  
Pillika----------------GFD, SLR, RVC, HUP  
  
Chocolove-----------------GFD, SLR, RVC, HUP 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3  
  
Anna was sitting on the sofa planning Yoh's new training program. Just because the shaman fight was over didn't mean that Yoh didn't have to train. Of course, it wasn't as intense though Yoh did have to do some training before going to Hogwarts since there will be no time to train there. Anna folded up the schedule and put it on the desk. Then, the phone rang again for the third time that day.  
  
"Yoh, make dinner! Hao, answer the phone!" Inn hostess Anna yelled over Manta's protests to Tamao against trusting Hao. Tamao, like Manta was still in doubt. But unlike Manta, she decided to keep her mouth shut. Yoh ran to the kitchen, knocking Manta over in the process.  
  
"Sorry!" Apologized Yoh. Hao, on the other hand, glared at Anna and answered the phone.  
  
"..."  
  
"Yoh?" Asked the voice that was obviously Lyserg.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh... Can I talk to him?"  
  
"Not right now. He's busy appealing to the Ice Queen. What do you want with him anyway?" Said Hao in his usual arrogant voice. It took awhile for Lyserg to realize who he was talking to.   
  
"HAO?!?!?"  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"What the hell are you doing at Funbari Onsen??? Touch Yoh and the others, and I'll kill you! You're supposed to be dead! You-"  
  
"- killed your parents. I get the point already. Now, tell me what you want with Yoh, or I'll just have to read your mind."  
  
"Y- You can do that?" Hao smirked as he imagined Lyserg's eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Now, for the last time, what do you want?"  
  
"None of your business!" Lyserg cried hysterically over the phone. 'Soon I will wake up, and find that this is a dream!' He thought desperately.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a dream and I'll prove it right now. You wanted to speak to Yoh, am I not right? Instead of speaking to him, why don't you see him?" Hao hung up, and raised his arm. Lyserg Diethyl appeared in a burst of flames with his cell phone still to his ear. He dropped his phone and looked around wildly.  
  
"Wa-"  
  
"He's in the kitchen." Said Hao pointing to the hallway.  
  
"You! Morphine, oversoul! Into the pendulum!" Cried Lyserg spinning his pendulum round and round over his head. Lyserg's fairy companion flew into the spinning pendant and formed a bright green glow.  
  
"So you finally ditched that ugly robo-angel thingy. Though it won't make any difference. I guess it's better to have friends that power, a lesson Yoh taught me."  
  
"You know nothing!"  
  
"Like I said either way it'll make no difference to me. It's obvious that both of your spirits are no match for mine."  
  
"Well, it doesn't mean I won't try!" Lyserg spun the pendulum round and round and aimed it. There was a rush of air as the pendulum whizzed towards Hao. But the pendulum never reached its target. Hao raised his hand causing the pendulum to freeze as if there were an invisible barrier between the two. Hao's expression was calm and maybe even relaxed. Lyserg tugged on his oversoul causing it to return to his hand.  
  
"Morphine, full power, giant oversoul!" Commanded Lyserg with a look of determination on his face. Hao rolled his eyes and flicked his finger causing the still-spinning pendulum to fly out of Lyserg's hand and into the air. At that moment, Yoh and Anna just had to walk in. Before any of them could react, the pendulum flew towards Yoh, and whacked him on the head. Yoh cried with pain and fell onto the floor.  
  
"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru hovered above his friend.  
  
"Craaaaaap." Swore Lyserg. This time, he said it out loud.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!"  
  
(Three minutes later...)  
  
Yoh collapsed onto the sofa while holding and ice pack on his head while Lyserg apologized profusely to him. Manta and Tamao were in the kitchen cooking the rest of the food.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yoh-kun!"  
  
"That's ok!" Said Yoh giving him an assuring smile. "I'm fine."  
  
"If you say so..." Said Lyserg cheering up a bit himself. Honestly, Yoh's smiles were contagious. He, Lyserg had no reason to be happy. Because Hao, the person that his killed his parents, who was supposed to be dead had returned. Lyserg scooted over to where Yoh was sitting to try to keep as away from Hao as possible.  
  
"Alright, misters. One of you is going to tell me what is going on!" Yelled Anna startling Yoh and Lyserg almost out of their skins. Hao got up and began to explain.  
  
"Lyserg called wanting to talk to Yoh, but Yoh was in the kitchen cooking for us," Hao emphasized us looking at Anna. Then he continued. "So, I simply teleported him into the house so he could talk to him."  
  
"And you started fighting?" inquired Yoh. Hao nodded.  
  
"Nice move hotshot. Yoh's head is badly bruised, and now he won't be able to do the new brick-breaking training I've set up for him for at least a week. I hope you're happy now." Said Anna glaring at her future brother in- law.  
  
"If it's the head you're worried about, I can easily heal him." Said Hao eyeing Yoh. 'Nooooo don't heal me! I don't wanna do Anna's new training!!!' thought Yoh frantically. Hao nodded at him and looked at Anna. "What I'm worried about is what Lyserg wants with us."  
  
"None of your business!" Lyserg glared at his parents' assassinator.  
  
"-and how we are going to keep a certain someone from killing me."  
  
"Don't get me started!" Growled Lyserg.  
  
"Lyserg, it's okay!" Said Yoh.  
  
"But he-"  
  
"I'm neutral." said Amidamaru.  
  
"Nobody asked you, vapor-brain." Amidamaru immediately shut up.  
  
"-changed. It's okay." Lyserg hesitated and looked at Hao.  
  
"I'm not asking you to trust me." Lyserg sighed.  
  
"You are asking me to do something, I can't do. I'm sorry Yoh. Maybe I'll learn to trust him one day, but I can't right now. I hope you understand."  
  
"That's just being yourself, and if you ask me, that's the best thing to do!" said Yoh happily. "Now, what did you want to tell me about Hogwarts?"  
  
"How did you know what I was going to tell you?" Tamao and Manta came in carrying trays of food. Tamao looked concernedly at Yoh's head as she placed the food on the table.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe it was a lucky guess. I just got this feeling that we were all going to go." Said Yoh taking a bite out of a sushi. 'Or maybe your true potential is starting to show...' Thought Hao.  
  
"Well, Horo-horo and Ren don't really believe these letters, and ignored them. The headmaster seems determined to make us go so he sent me to tell the others. Jeanne has already contacted Chocolove and the Hanagumi. Chocolove his coming, but Mari, Macci and Kanna think they know enough about witchcraft, so I doubt they'd be going."  
  
"Holy-Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne? She's the leader of the X-Laws right?" Asked Yoh.  
  
"Yes." Said Lyserg blushing a bit. "My phone broke so I asked Jeanne to call them while I got my supplies. Because of the time differences, Jeanne was only able to call those few people. So around 1 AM in London called you guys from my house."  
  
"1AM? You must be tired!" Exclaimed Yoh.  
  
"Me? I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine?" Said Lyserg while yawning.  
  
"Face it. You're tired. You can stay the night here."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Sure thing. There's a room next to mine on the second floor. Hao, you can sleep in my room!"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Lyserg and Anna.  
  
"Who said I was going to stay here?" said Hao.  
  
"Aww come on, it'll be fun!" Insisted Yoh.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"And then, we can go to China and meet Ren!"  
  
"-and how do you suppose we do that, genius?"  
  
"We can fly on the spirit of fire!" Said Yoh cheerfully.  
  
"Joy..." said Manta. He hated heights.  
  
"No problem." Shrugged Hao. "The Spirit of Fire is bigger than any airplane."  
  
"Then we'll meet Horo-horo, and fly to Hogwarts-" said Amidamaru.  
  
"After we pack-air-head." Said Anna. Amidamaru floated to a corner with anime tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Don't let her get to you," Said Manta patting him on the back.  
  
"Alright, I want you all up by 8:00 tomorrow. Then we will meet Ren in China. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Anna."  
  
(Midnight. Hao's Point Of View.)  
  
I sat on the roof of Funbari Inn and looked up at the stars. Beautiful if I say so myself. I stretched and lied down. It had been a long day, in which I have accomplished something I never did before. I won Yoh's trust. Though it wasn't the hardest thing to do for normal people, I felt warm inside. Almost complete. This is a chance to renew my soul, and to start over. I won't let you down, Yoh.  
  
When we split, everything to do with us did. Yoh and I seem to lack essential emotions that others have. One being passion. He has half of the emotions and I have the other. I have power, and Yoh has the power of unity- what defeated me. The power form his friends.  
  
Yoh seemed to have many different friends. First there was Ren Tao that Chinese kid. I'd bet they didn't get along too well in the beginning, but if you ask me, he's a good ally to have around. Then there that short kid, Manta. Not the best shaman around, but I have to give him credit for his oversoul on the final battle between them and me. Horo-horo didn't seem to get along with Tao, though his sister seems to like him. Then there was Lyserg and this guy in a skirt making bad jokes. There was the necromancer Faust and that Wooden Sword Ryu person who had a really weird hairstyle. Finally, there was Anna. Yoh's fiancée. I know the two really like each- other. Though they are too stubborn to admit it. Yoh really has a weird bunch of friends. Speaking about Yoh, it was getting late.  
  
I jumped off the roof, and landed onto the ground without a sound, then, and went into the Inn and ascended the stairs to Yoh's room. Like me, Yoh was also awake. I opened the door and stood in front of the window next to Yoh.  
  
"The stars are pretty, aren't they, Aniki?" Said Yoh leaning on the windowsill. For a moment I had a look of surprise on my face. Then, I gave him my second genuine smile today. I nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes they are."  
  
(Yoh's POV)  
  
I got out of bed and walked over to the windowsill. I pulled over the curtains and looked at the stars in the sky. I couldn't sleep tonight for some reason. It was just unlike me. Usually, I would sleep on any given chance. But not today, today I felt happier than normal. Maybe even complete-maybe also a bit excited about meeting Ren and Horo-horo again after a long time. In the morning, I was dying of boredom. Now from today, I don't think anything will be the same again.

As soon as I defeated Hao, I felt like my soul had been ripped apart, yet I didn't feel anything. Of course, I found a way to totally ignore and forget about it. But I was still a little worried. Until I found out Hao was alive. Man, I can't wait until tomorrow. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my door opening. It was Hao. He came and joined me.  
  
"The stars are pretty, aren't they, Aniki?" I asked him.   
  
"Yes, yes they are."  
  
An hour later, I yawned and got into bed. Hao was still stargazing. I lay in bed and thought more about what happened: I finally had something to do; I found out that Hao was alive, and he, my brother, had smiled at me.

DMGal: So, waddya think? (This isn't a YohXHao if you were wondering. Chances are, it'll be a YoNa.)  
  
I've decided to put them all in Gryffindor giving Hao and Ren an excuse to give Malfoy a hard time.  
  
In response to PickleBob's question, Manta's oversoul is a Mallet. (You'll see it in the final episodes of Shaman King.)  
  
Finally, I would like to thank you all for reviewing.  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Meet the Parents  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeen, get the phone!" Jun called from the bathroom.  
  
"Why should I?" Demanded Ren.  
  
"Because I'm in the shower!" Yelled Jun not effected by her brother's rudeness. Damn, he couldn't argue against that.  
  
"While you're at it, could you drop by the kitchen and give me my wallet? I think I left it there by accident." The phone rung.  
  
"Why the hell do you need your wallet while you are in the shower!?" The phone rang yet again.  
  
"Ren, the phone!!!" Jun called. 'Why me?' Ren asked himself as he picked up the phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Ren, this is Lyserg Diethyl."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Erm... did Jeanne call you?" Asked the dowser uncertainly.  
  
"Yes she did." Said Ren changing his tone of voice. "In the middle of the night!" Lyserg was a little taken aback, by that statement, but didn't say anything. "So you want to talk to me about that wizards' school?"  
  
"Yes. Are you going?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Ok. Because we are going to come pick you up in a few hours."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you my answer when you get here. Yoh has my address." Ren hung up, and saw Jun walk into the kitchen with her hair still dripping.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Everyone seems to believe those stupid letters." Said Ren.  
  
"Well I think we should go." Said Jun.  
  
"Give me a good reason that it isn't a really bad joke."  
  
"Because... If this were serious, they wouldn't have wasted all this paper. And besides, Yoh and the others seem to believe them."  
  
"You've been eavesdropping on my phone calls!" Said Ren accusingly.  
  
"No I haven't! Iron Maiden Jeanne left a voice message. It seems that Horo- horo and Chocolove are coming too."  
  
"Joy!" Said Ren with sarcasm. "And also, even if is the truth, I highly doubt that father is going to let us go. He hates me."  
  
"He hates you, but I doubt he can say no to me." Said Jun mischievously. There was a pause.  
  
"Oh, riiiiiiiiight."  
  
"I'll call him when your friends arrive."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"And... we'll wait for them outside."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"It's nice."  
  
"Fine..." 'Why do I even listen to her???' Thought Ren.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
(Anna's POV)  
  
I let Yoh sleep in today. He seemed pretty tired so I decided us to leave two hours later. Lyserg just called Ren and I was making use of my new servants. Tamao was pouring me a glass of water, and Hao was training his psychic abilities. At the same time, he was making breakfast. Unfortunately, the shrimp known as Manta was having trouble adjusting to seeing plates and pans moving and flying around without anyone holding them. If I say so myself, it would be much more convenient if Yoh could cook breakfast by sitting on a chair, and levitating cooking utensils with his mind. The only bad thing was that if Yoh did it, he wouldn't 'accidentally' knock Manta on the head with Tupperware. Speaking of Yoh, it was now 8:00. Time to wake him up.  
  
"Oi, shrimp,"  
  
"Yes, Anna?"  
  
"Wake Yoh up."  
  
"Erm alright..." Manta ran off slamming the door behind him. A few moments later, Manta came downstairs with Yoh.  
  
"Gooooooooood Morning everyone!" Yoh greeted cheerfully. I nodded to him. Then Yoh stopped. "Anna cooked???" I rolled my eyes.  
  
(End POV)  
  
"No... I did." Yoh spun around.  
  
"You can cook, Hao?" Yoh asked amazed.  
  
"I find the human method of cooking slow and inefficient. I use telekinesis to cook food." Hao raised his hand causing six plates of food to drop onto the table.  
  
"Whoa... cool! Teach me how to do that!!!"  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Wow, Hao this is good!" Said Yoh.  
  
"Well, it's better than leftovers and burnt toast, Yoh."  
  
"I swear, Anna I didn't know the setting were that high!" Protested Yoh.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Um... when are we going?" Asked Lyserg, who was silent for the whole morning until then.  
  
"In ten minutes." Said Anna abruptly. "I want you all down here by 8:40- sharp. Hao get the spirit of fire ready."  
  
"Spirit of fire?" Keiko and Mikihisa Asakura appeared at the doorway. "HAO???!!! Yoh get over here!"  
  
"Hello Dad..." Said Yoh not moving an inch.  
  
"Great. Now I have to gain Mommy and Daddy's trust." Muttered Hao. "Why do I even bother?"  
  
"Yoh, stand back!" Called their father summoning his spirit.  
  
"Dad, you can trust him!"  
  
"No we can't! Don't you realize how many people he's killed? And why is he alive anyway? He's supposed to be dead!"  
  
"He's my other half!" Yoh stood in front of his brother.  
  
"Nonsense. Yoh, I'm going to ask you one last time to get over here!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Can't we just talk about this, honey?" Asked Keiko. Mikihisa sighed.  
  
"Alright. You come on." Yoh grudgingly followed his parents into a room. "Anna-keep him umm... busy."  
  
"Of course." Anna waited the three Asakuras to exit, then rounded on Hao for ideas.  
  
"Ok, genius, what now?"  
  
"I have no power over Keiko and Mikihisa's decisions. Only Yoh'll be able to make them trust me." Said Hao.  
  
"It's a shame everyone is trying to kill you." Said Lyserg crossing his arms. "If Yoh's parents didn't happen to walk into this house today, we would have been in China already."  
  
"True."  
  
(In the room)  
  
"Yoh dear, can you tell me what is going on?" Asked Keiko intently.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"No, really."  
  
"It's nothing!" Said Yoh a little louder than he wanted to.  
  
"You are lucky that Yohmei told me about this. You going to Howarts alone with your brother? That's like committing suicide! Hao has killed thousands of innocent people yet you still trust him?" Said Mikihisa angrily.  
  
"My friends will be their too, and yes, I do trust Hao."  
  
"Friends won't help you now! You were lucky to defeat Hao once!" He said shaking his head. "I just can't believe you are going to forgive him for all he has done!"  
  
"Well my friends and I do!"  
  
"Yoh, I'm only going to say this once. You are not going to Hogwarts with Hao, and that is final!" Yoh started glaring up at his parents.  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's for your own good."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like you'll understand!" Yoh's parents were taken aback by this, and Keiko looked very guilty. "You two are never home anyway, so how would you?"  
  
"Yoh, I-" Mikihisa put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You what?" Yoh was very uncharacteristically angry now. "You know what, I don't care anymore. Ok? Because both of you ignored me ever since I was born. And you two dumped me in a house-alone in Tokyo thinking that it would be alright, it was lonely. The only person in this house besides me was Anna, yet you still never gave a damn about me!" Yoh pulled himself from his father's grip and ran upstairs to his room slamming his door behind him. His parents were left in the room speechless. Until Hao came in with an equally angry Anna.  
  
"Nice going, Asakura. You make Yoh cry." His parent's said nothing. "And since you didn't know, it is a very bad sign when Yoh cries. You don't know do you? Honestly, you should pay more attention to your kids, Asakura. He's in his room." Hao indicated to the stairs. Again, his parents said nothing and walked up the stairs calling Yoh's name.  
  
(Somewhere in Hokkaido...)  
  
"Horo-horo, that was your 11th coffee!" Said Pillika to her brother.  
  
"Yeah I know, I feel great!!!!!!!! " Said Horo-horo. Pillika sighed.  
  
"Oh well... Big-brother, watch out! You're suffocating Kororro!" Pillika cried.  
  
"Oh whoops!" Horo-horo let go of his little spirit who flew out of his arms and into the safety of Pillika's arms.  
  
"Kurru!"  
  
(Back to Funbari Inn...)  
  
Everybody was silent as they waited for Yoh to come back down.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Yoh is in his room..."  
  
"No, I mean what is he 'thinking'." Said Lyserg. "I've thought that you and Anna can read minds."  
  
"Fine fine..." Hao closed his eyes and felt his brother's emotions. For the first time in many years, he felt the other half of them. "He is feeling guilty for shouting at his parents..."  
  
"He shouted at his parents???" Said Manta incredulously. "That's new."  
  
"Good thing is that he's stopped crying." Said Anna.  
  
"I hope he's alright." Said Tamao quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
(Yoh's room)  
  
Yoh sat cross legged on the floor talking to Amidamaru. He didn't mean to shout at his parents, but there was defiantly something keeping them apart. Did they feel ashamed that they tried to kill him when he was born because they couldn't tell which one Hao was? Then there was a knock on the door. Yoh picked up his memorial tablet and walked over to the door not bothering to put on a fake smile. He looked at his parents' worried faces.  
  
"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
After a long discussion with 'the parents' Yoh finally convinced Mikihisa to let them all go. (With the help of Anna!) It turned out that Yoh had put up with a lot of stress after the Shaman Fight, and he was pushed to his limit that day. After that was over, Yoh felt more happy than usual, and didn't complain when Anna made him do 100 push-ups before going for her help. After he finished, him, Anna and Tamao said their goodbyes and boarded the Spirit of Fire. Hao gave it directions, while Lyserg looked at his map. Anna didn't say a word throughout. Tamao was sitting with Anna.  
  
"Ok... in this speed rate of... 100 MPS (Mile per second) we should be in China in one minute."  
  
"Great!" Said Yoh grinning happily."  
  
"You know Yoh. You should really express yourself more often. It's unhealthy and it leads to outbursts like what happened today. Furthermore, it'll also make my life a lot easier without your negative emotions." Said Hao.  
  
"Sorry." Said Yoh.  
  
"Manta, If you're about to vomit, do it over the Spirit of Fire. Not on it." Said Hao eyeing the short kid without any concern whatsoever. Manta nodded and ran over to the edge. Yoh turned his head knowing what was coming next.  
  
"We're here!" Shouted Lyserg. "Let's land now!"  
  
"Sure. Where do you want to land?"  
  
"Um... Ren's house?" Suggested Yoh.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They landed at a huge mansion with lots of deco and art. They saw Ren and Jun outside waiting for them.  
  
"Hao, um... hide the spirit of fire and don't come out until I tell you to." Whispered Yoh to his brother. "I want to gain their trust first. If you come out immediately, Ren is most likely going to kill you."  
  
"TRY to kill me." Corrected Hao.  
  
"Just stay out of sight."  
  
"Very well." Yoh, Lyserg, Manta, Tamao and jumped off, ran over to greet Ren as Hao and the spirit of fire disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Hey Ren!" Ren nodded.  
  
"Hello." Said Jun.  
  
"Took you long enough." Said Ren with a scowl.  
  
"Sorry." Said Yoh. "There's something I need to talk to you about before we leave."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, Hao is alive an-"Jun gasped.  
  
"He's what?" Shouted Ren. "When I find him, I'm gon-"  
  
"It's ok; he isn't going to kill us!" Said Yoh. "We can trust him. He's going to Hogwarts to help us kill this evil guy called Voldemort." Yoh's friends nodded slowly. Ren glared at Yoh for a minute, then he finally approved.  
  
"Fine." Said Ren. "But if anything happens, It'll be your own fault."  
  
"Deal. Now lets go to Hogwarts!" Hao jumped down from a tree next to Yoh. He nodded to Ren not expecting a reply. Ren nodded back. Then Ren turned to Yoh.  
  
"I have to ask my father first-Jun do the honors."  
  
You've got it." Jun opened her cell phone and dialed En Tao's number.  
  
"Hi this is Jun." She said.  
  
"Oh, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Ren and I want to learn at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, if it's okay with you."  
  
"I don't think that is really necessary-"  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesse Daddy! I looooooooove you!" Jun said while crossing her fingers as everyone else tried to suppress their laughter.  
  
"Aww. Ok."  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!!!" Cheered Jun as she hung up without even saying goodbye. "We're going." Ren and Jun got their stuff ready. Ghosts, weapons, clothes and cosmetics-in Jun's case. When everybody was ready Yoh pulled Ren over to the rest of the group.  
  
"Ok, let's go meet Horo-horo!"  
  
"The popsicle is coming?" Said Ren disapprovingly. "Well that's just great. He's probably hyper."  
  
"All the more reason to pick him up now!" Said Yoh. "Let's go!"  
  
"Spirit of Fire!" Hao called. His spirit raised high above him and picked everybody up on to its back.  
  
"That's our transport?" Said Ren raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great?"  
  
"No..." said Manta the spirit of fire flew into the air. "Gonna vomit..." 


	5. Chapter 4 part one

I'M NOT DEAD!!!  
  
I SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR LIKE 1000 YEARS!!! I was on a really long cruise thingy, which didn't have internet connection!!! Annnnnd... my computer got screwed up by Kazaa for a week. But that's not all; I've become very busy with some stuff, so I never got the time to update. So I didn't update.  
  
Since doesn't allow pure A/Ns in chapters, I wrote a tiny bit of the chappy before I went to bed. I know it's really short, and it sucks, but I promise I will do the full one... someday... I haven't really the time to write more, so don't expect another chapter any time soon. I'm planning on a different fic that I've meant to write ages ago. On the rare occasion I do have spare time; I will be working on that. I apologize for the long wait now, and in advance for the next long wait.  
  
As for the half-chapter...  
  
Here it is...  
  
"I've had enough of your wining. 15 laps around the vicinity!" Ordered Pillika.  
  
"OK!!!" A hyper Horo-horo yelled maniacally.  
  
"Now go! I want you back before sunset. Aaaand you will wear these." Pillika held up a pair of 10 pound strap-on weights Anna had so kindly loaned to her (in exchange for her Horo-horo capture net). Pillika thought it essential for her brother to go through a variety of different training methods. Of course, she wasn't going to the extreme Iron Maiden training. Even Anna thought it was a little too intense-mainly because of the fact that your life is at risk. "Put them on." Horo-horo grabbed them and started squishing them around in his figures as if it were a stress ball. The only thing was that Pillika doubted that Horo-horo dealt with any stress-he only stressed others.  
  
"Stop playing with them, and get a move on!" Said Pillika exasperatedly. "Not on your head!"  
  
"Squisheeeeeeeeee..." Said Horo-horo. "...but heavy."  
  
"Ugh... Just go!"  
  
"Kurru!" Kororo tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Fine, fine." Horo-horo tossed the weights behind his shoulder and started running faster than usual. Pillika sighed as she picked up the weights. At least the coffee made him go faster. Pillika absent-mindedly pet Kororo as she saw her brother running into the distance.  
  
The fuki fields were laid out in squares, so Pillika could see everything her brother was doing. Seeing all of her brother's actions, Pillika was able to see him stopping in the middle of the track. He was looking at the sky.  
  
"ONIIIIIIIII-CHANNNNNN!!!!! You're supposed to run, not look at the sky all day!" Pillika fumed.  
  
Horo-horo ignored her and continued to look up. Pillika stomped towards him angrily. "What are you looking at?!"  
  
"Spirit of Fire!!!"  
  
"What-"Pillika looked up and saw that he was right. There, up in the air, was none other than the spirit of fire and Hao. No- it wasn't Hao. It was Yoh. The spirit flew over to the two and landed." Low enough for Horo-horo and his sister to see Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Jun, an annoyed Ren, a sick looking Manta and Hao.  
  
"Oooooo lookie there's Horo-horo" Yoh stood up and pointed to his hyper friend.  
  
"Yoh, we are landing soon so I'd appreciate it if you sit down-unless you want to crash into a tree," Hao glared at his brother. Yoh took his word for it, and plopped himself down next to Manta. "Which can be easily arranged." Hao added with a smirk. Yoh then regretted sitting next to Manta, for in a few minutes, the spirit of fire landing causing Manta to vomit all over the spirit almost soaking Yoh in it. Yoh edged away slowly to seek refuge behind Lyserg, who also edged away.  
  
"Horo-horo and Pillika are attacking us from below. Hold on tight." Hao steered the Spirit of Fire left to avoid a huge icicle from hitting them. This was followed by a sharp turn causing Manta to turn green.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" Asked Yoh as the Spirit of Fire narrowly missed another icicle fired at them. Ren folded his arms and closed his eyes calmly.  
  
"Don't you get it? Icecube-brain freaked out when he saw the Spirit of Fire flying above him. His typical reaction would probably be to attack, so that's what he is doing." Yoh bent over and saw he was right. Horo-horo was down below shouting something that they couldn't hear. "He probably thinks that it's going to burn those stupid plants." Ren added sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
  
"Huh? We've landed already?"  
  
"What the heck is going on?!"  
  
"Well w-"  
  
"Yoh, please let me share some of your burden by letting me explain." Said Hao calmly.  
  
"You?! Like I'd believe you, you sick, stupid-"  
  
"Hao claims he has changed." Said Ren glaring at his former team-member. "And, we are on quite a tight schedule here. We have to get to the Hogwarts train station in an hour, so if you don't mind-"  
  
"You all trust him???" Asked Horo-horo.  
  
"I'm neutral." Said Lyserg quickly averting everyone's gaze.  
  
"It's true!" Said Yoh earnestly.  
  
"Yeah right-"  
  
"Just give him a chance..."  
  
"Well, he didn't give you a chance when he sucked your soul outta your body!"  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty." Said Ren. "Now get on." He pointed to the Spirit of Fire.  
  
"Heck no!"  
  
"Big brother, calm down. If they say it's ok-"  
  
"Hao is alive and has won their trust and you expect me to stay calm?!"  
  
"Well stay calm today, and learn to do something Yoh is good at." Muttered Hao.  
  
"You are not making this any easier for us." Said Ren. "I'm sure everyone else has been MUCH more co-operative than you."  
  
"Well actually... I wasn't really too co-operative myself but I-"  
  
"A-HA!" Shouted Horo-horo in triumph.  
  
"Well you can't blame him because his parents were killed by him!"  
  
"Feeling better Manta?"  
  
"I'm fine Yoh."  
  
"He's still a murderer!"  
  
"Fine. Be that way. We'll just go to Hogwarts without you."  
  
"You're going to Hogwarts? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why don't you ever listen?" Said Anna who was glaring at him. "Ren clearly mentioned that they were going to catch the train to Hogwarts at 11. You are wasting our time, so make a decision quickly, or we leave without you."  
  
"Okay okay... We're going- but if we get hurt in any way, it will be your own faults."  
  
"That was like what Ren said..."  
  
"Wow... he's actually using his brain for once..."  
  
"What was that???"  
  
"Nothing."  
  



	6. Chapter 4 part two

Chapter four part two: Mind Reading with Hao: Renny's crushes and shoulder pains. (The train ride)  
  
"Ok listen carefully. You see that wall in-between platforms 9 and 10? When no-one's looking, walk through it." Said Lyserg.  
  
"Cool!" Without second-though, Yoh walked through the portal.  
  
"Hey! Did that kid just walk through that wall?" Asked a man pointing to the wall where Yoh walked through. The color drained from Lyesrg's face.  
  
"Eh... You must be imagining things!" He said quickly.  
  
"Well, I don't see that kid anywhere!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"What are you talking about? He's over here!" Horo-horo came to Lyserg's rescue and pointed to Hao. Tamao and Pillika nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh." Said the man walking away. "I swear I saw a kid walk through the wall!" He muttered. "Ah, I guess I'm getting old."  
  
Lyserg sighed in relief after the man was out of earshot.  
  
"Yoh should be more careful next time. He risked exposing the wizarding world!" Said Lyserg shaking his head.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go and find Yoh." Said Anna.  
  
"Very well then." Said Hao. He looked around the area. "Let's go." The nine of them walked through into a large room. An old-fashioned scarlet red train was at the south end. A sigh saying Hogwarts Express was nailed on the front. A sigh saying Platform 9 ¾ was hanging from the ceiling. Lyserg looked at his ticket and the signs around him.  
  
"This is the place." He nodded to the group, and opened a door of the train. Yoh was already sitting there with three others. A boy with jet- black hair, another with red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. The girl was in the middle of a conversation with Yoh.  
  
"Hey guys! What took you so long?"  
  
"It looks like you've made some new friends," Said Hao taking a seat next to him.  
  
"That was fast!" Said Horo-horo absent-mindedly taking a seat next to a reluctant Ren.  
  
"Oh well. Everyone, this is Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Hi," They all said. Some with less enthusiasm than others. (Ren and some others...)  
  
"The boy who lived..." Murmured Hao. "I know you didn't want anyone to recognize you... I apologize."  
  
"WH-what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So, all of you are shamans?" Hermione resumed her conversation with Yoh while Harry and Ron listened.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What exactly is a shaman?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Ron, haven't you read anything other than comic books this summer?" Scolded Hermione. Harry laughed.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"That's ok. Not many people know what a shaman is nowadays. A Shaman is like a liaison between the living and the dead."  
  
"A lilay-what?"  
  
"You're hopeless, Ron!"  
  
"A shaman is-"  
  
"Yoh! You should have been more careful going through the barrier. Lyserg already told you to make sure you won't be seen!" Hermione winced.  
  
"Is that you fiancée you were talking about?" Yoh nodded.  
  
"You were seen by a muggle, and left us to explain to him that he was probably hallucinating for the fact that he saw a kid walk through the wall! Push ups until the train starts moving!" Anime tears poured down his face as he got on the floor with Anna standing over him with a whip.  
  
"Does she always torture him like that?" Harry whispered to Hao. He nodded. "And he just listens???"  
  
"She has that effect on most people."  
  
"Does she make you do those things too?" Asked Hermione. "You and Yoh are related right?" She added.  
  
"No."  
  
"Just Yoh?"  
  
"Hey Yoh! I feel for you man!" Said Ron dramatically. Yoh gave him a thumbs- up then fell on his stomach. Lucky for him, the train started moving. Yoh sighed with relief and went back to his seat.  
  
"You got lucky." Said Anna.  
  
"Anyways, I'm Yoh, this is my fiancée Anna, my brother Hao," Yoh pulled a reluctant Hao over to them. "Aaand they are Ren and Horo-horo. Across from them are their sisters Pillika and Jun. Last but not least, Lyserg, Manta and Tamao."  
  
"Uh okay... I'll try to remember that."   
Half and hour passed. Pillika was asleep on a freaked-out Ren. Horo- horo was teasing Ren of liking his sister. Yoh was trying to have a conversation with his 'brother', Tamao was with Anna and Manta who were having a silent staring contest and Jun was alone testing out some spells on her wand.  
  
Jun's wand was a bit like a family heirloom. She and Ren both had one. They were black, with the Tao family symbol carved onto it. Jun secretly 'borrowed' some cash from her father for wands for the others. Though she didn't have the faintest idea when they were getting them. Hopefully that Ollivander-person could be trusted.  
  
"So... Hao." Said Yoh in another attempt to have a conversation."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you do when you're bored?"  
  
"Not bother people who want to be alone with their own thoughts."  
  
"Aw... common!!!" Yoh gave him a sad face which didn't seem to have any affect on Hao, but he talked anyway.  
  
"Fine. I read people's minds which are worthwhile reading." He said looking out the window. "Pathetic humans' minds are pointless, so don't ask me about them." He muttered.  
  
"Oooo what's Ren thinking??? Huh huh huh???"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"So???"  
  
"Ren'd kill you if I told you this."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"That's what he's thinking."  
  
"What is he thinking?" Yoh pressed on.  
  
"I think you already know." Hao said calmly. "Use your own abilities. You have just as much potential."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Imagine it... Use your spirit energy."  
  
"Uh... Ok..." Yoh closed his eyes and imagined him seeing Ren's thoughts. Hao placed a finger on Yoh's forehead causing the thoughts to flow into him. Since Yoh's powers weren't trained enough, he wouldn't here it all.  
  
/.....................that stupid......owwwwww... my shoulder hurts......she's so... when she sleeps...what the? Why am a thinking things like this??? ...... not like I like her...so what if I do? ......Pillika. /  
  
And that was all Yoh needed to know. He opened his eyes and laughing his head off.  
  
"I shouldn't have taught him that."  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing." Said Yoh still laughing. Hao rolled his eyes. "I wanna read someone else's mind!"  
  
"You can do that later. Right now, I suggest you make the most out of your CD player."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because in Hogwarts, you're gonna be media-free."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Human inventions, a.k.a. electrical appliances do not work in Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"Aw... man!" Yoh immediately put on his headphones and turned on every electronic he had.  
  
Different, but a better way to shut Yoh up.  
  
Yet another 30 minutes passed with no sign of activity in compartment 24. Pillika was now awake, to Ren's relief, but to his disgust, Horo-horo was now asleep on his other shoulder! Ren made a mental note: never sit in the middle seat with two people who are heavy sleepers-and who are heavy on the shoulders. 'God, Horo-horo's hair weigh at least a couple of pounds! How does he put up with it?' Thought Ren in disgust.  
  
Oh well. That's life.  
  
A/N: I've decided to have shorter chapters but update more frequently. I'll be away for a month, so I'm sorry for the long waits. Thanks for all of your support! I'll try my best to update soon!!!  
  
Please Review!!! 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"I would like... 14 chocolate frogs, 5 bags of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, 4 sugar quills, and 2 packs of Drooble's best blowing gum." Harry said in one breath.

"Stocking up on candy, are we?" The lady said with a chuckle.

"Um... I'm sharing them with everyone." Said Harry.

"Oh! I'm very sorry." Harry reached for his coin purse and pulled out four shiny gold coins. "That will come up to a total of... 3 galleons and 12 knuts." Harry gave her the money and began handing out chocolate frogs to everyone. Yoh licked his lips and opened his chocolate frog. To his dismay, it hopped out of the packet and jumped out the window. Hao tosses his over to Yoh. Ren gave his to Jun, who took the card and threw the frog out the window.

"The card's Merlin." Yoh opened the packet, and found out he was right. After thumb-wrestling the frog into his mouth, he went over to Horo-horo.

"What did you get?"

"Dumbledore."

"I've gotten Merlin." There was a pause.

"Trade?" They said at the same time.

"It's a deal!" They shook hands and exchanged cards. Ren jumped off of his seat took the chance to move and sat next to Hao. Ren-left side, Hao-middle and Yoh on the right. Again, not his first choice of seating, but anything or anyone was better than Horo-horo. Ultimately, Ren preferred to sit alone. Ren put Bason's stone tablet onto the table. He soon regretted that as Bason came out to do something. (In Ren's case, ruin his life)

"You like Pillika don't yoooooooouuu?" Cooed Bason. Ren turned red, and Yoh laughed. "That's why you moved!" Pillika, luckily, was asleep, and was taking the newly vacant seats.

"Shut up."

"oooo Ren likes Pillika!" Said Yoh childishly. Hao gave him a look, but Yoh ignored him.

"Do you want to die?"

"There's no denying it! You like her!"

"Do not!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey lay off my sister!"

"Uh oh..." Muttered Yoh backing away from the two fighting shamans.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Heheheh..." Anna just rolled her eyes and Manta laughed nervously. Jun watched the scene from afar.

"You could have sat next to me you know, I'm hurt." Said Jun sarcastically. "But, If you prefer Pillika to your older sister, I can understand."

"Stay out of this Jun!"

Many death-threats later, the compartment door slid open reveling the last person Harry wanted to see: Malfoy.

"Why hello, Potter." He said in his usual arrogant voice. Crabbe and Goyle stood next to him. Malfoy smirked. "Ah, what have we got here? The shamans are hanging out with Potty, Bush face and Weasel. You should be smarter than that to be hanging out with these 'dorks'." Malfoy walked over and shoved the nearest person to him and laughed. BIG mistake. The person he had shoved was Hao and he looked ready to kill. Instead he looked over Malfoy's shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"Hao-sama!!!" Hao was suddenly tackled by Mari and Macci who started hugging him, Yoh and the others were sweat dropping like mad.

"Not now." Hao mumbled.

"Oh!" Mari and Macci got off. "Sorry."

"Just take care of them." Hao pointed to Malfoy who was snickering loudly.

"What's a pretty-boy and his groupies going to do huh?" He taunted. Crabbe and Goyle laughed dumbly behind him. Hao glared at them again. He held out his hand.

Harry reached for his wand. Ron and Hermione did the same

"This." A huge flame erupted in his outstretched hand almost burning Malfoy's nose off. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal screamed like girls and ran like the wind. Hao, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others were laughing their heads off.

"Chuck," Mari Commanded. "SHOOT THEM!" Chuck got his gun and started shooting like mad without a particular target. None of the bullets hit anyone, but they scared the pants off Malfoy. To Yoh's surprise, only some people saw them due to the bullets such high speed. They seemed to only be silver dots ricocheting off the walls.

"Your skills are improving, Mari." Said Hao.

"Mari has been practicing a lot!"

"Yeah, on Kanna." Mumbled Macci. "She's at the front arguing with... whoever's in charge here since they didn't let her smoke." Hao grinned.

"Typical."

"So, have I improved?"

"Just work on your aiming." Said Hao pointing at the tiny bullet holes next to the window. Mari blushed started whispering with Macci.

"Hey, nice job!" Said Fred who seemed to be spying on them.

"I liked the part when he ran away screaming 'fire!!!'" Said Fred stepping forward. "Now, we know his weakness. Hey, do'ya mind setting his broom on fire during Quiddich?"

"How did that fire come out of his hands like that?" Whispered Harry.

"Who cares?" Said Ron. He turned back to Fred and George "Fred, George? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we were just checking in to see if our dear lil' brother was doing okay." Said George in a fake sugary voice.

"Tell the truth." Said Ron raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that new girl in that cabin..." Fred pointed to the compartment door to the left of them. "Jeanne was what they called her but er-"

"He thinks Jeanne's hot." Said Hao coolly. George blushed. Ron and Fred snickered.

"Wh-what???" Lyserg glared at Fred and George while Yoh laughed.

"He wanted to 'check her out' a bit more" Said Fred still laughing. "If you ask me, she's a little short for age."

"Jeanne-sama!" Lyserg waved at his former leader.

"Hello Lyserg!" Said Jeanne who was at the doorway. Fred whistled and Harry and Ron turned to look. Then she turned to look at the group. Then she saw Hao-and fainted.

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Ron! Shut up." Hermione scolded.

"erm... I think we should go..." muttered George.

"She didn't take one of our 'faint pills' did she?" Said Fred worriedly.

"Um..." George looked at her nervously. "Ok... she either could have just fainted for some unknown reason, or she took one of our 'get out of exams' formulas. Either way... Let's get outta here!" The two boys ran out of the compartment.

"So, Lyserg. Any bright ideas?" Asked Anna.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because she was once your leader." Said Anna matter-of-factly.

"Well erm..."

"Mari can kill her if you want!"

"That's okay..." Said Yoh nervously. "We'll figure it out."

"Mari thought Yoh killed Hao-sama! Mari hates you! Mari isn't talking to you!"

"huh???"

"Actually, I think it will be pretty hard to convince _her_." Ren said shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Hao. "She pretty much devoted her entire life into killing me. So do you think she's going to throw all that away?"

"I guess if you put it that way, I guess not." Said Manta.

"Umm... what exactly are you talking about?" Asked Harry.

"It's a long story."

"No please maybe we can help." Insisted Hermione.

"Well, long story short-"Yoh started.

"Jeanne thinks I'm dead." Finished Hao. "And-"

"You? Dead?"

"She also wants me dead... so when she wakes up, she is most likely to try and kill me on the spot. Unless we do something." Said Hao calmly. "She's got a bit of a sick sense of justice." He added.

"Kill you??? Why would she want to kill you?" asked Ron. Harry gave a hollow laugh.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one." He said to Hao. "Give him a break, Ron. Someone's trying to kill me, and if someone asked, I wouldn't want to talk about it. Besides, with Dumbledore around, I don't think anyone can kill anyone here."

"Tell us!" Insisted Ron.

"It does not concern you." Hao glared at Ron making him shrink into his seat and fall silent. Hermione gave him her famous 'told you so' looks and Ron shrunk even farther down his seat. "So, are you going to help, or not?" Hermione nodded and dug her hands into her bag, and pulled out a blue roll of tape. The letters on it said: Spellotape.

"Maybe this will help." Anna nodded and took out some of her prayer beads. Hao motioned to a seat. Mari and Macci pulled Jeanne onto it. Anna began to tie Jeanne's hands into a firm knot. Ren unrolled some spello-tape.

Amidamaru shook his head from inside his stone tablet eyeing the beads anxiously. "Pure evil I say. Even _I_ couldn't break free from those!"

A/N: OMG!!! I UPDATED!!! I found a public computer and wrote this (Not that short either!) Don't expect another update for a long time, so you can kill me after I update in 1000 years. (I just recovered from a writer's block)

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (I promise they _will _be sorted in the next chapter!!!!!)

Hao gazed at the ropes binding Jeanne's arms. He gave them a final swift tug before sitting down.

"Now, who wants the honor of reviving her?" Asked Hao. Everybody took a step back.

"I'll do it." Offered Hermione.

"What's the catch?" Asked Hao

"If you can tell us more about Shamans. I think it's pretty fascinating, really. I heard that we are going to learn spirit channeling this year form our new Defense against the dark arts teachers."

"We'll tell you more." Said Hao.

"Ok... they are weird." Said Ron. "It's like that Hao guy can't trust anyone."

"Well I don't trust them." Muttered Harry. Hermione, meanwhile was looking for her wand.

"Now, if you don't mind..."

"Oh yes..." Hermione whipped out her wand from her bag. "_Enervate" _Jeanne stirred and opened her eyes. Lyserg bent down to face her.

"I just had the weirdest dream..." She mumbled. "Hao was alive, and..."

"Hello Jeanne." He said in pure calmness.

"_YOU_!" She shrieked. Jeanne tried to stand up, but found that her legs were taped to the chair, and her hands were tied up. "Lyserg, do something!!!!"

"Um... well you see..." Lyserg said nervously. "He's changed so..."

"_TRAITOR!!_" Jeanne screeched struggling with the knots that strapped her to the seat. Hao sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you people have _anything_ that will shut the girl up?"

Muffled cries were heard as Jeanne tried to bite off the huge chunk of chocolate stuffed in her mouth.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Bloody hell..." Hermione shot him a glare. "Hey, the girl's putting up a good fight, though." He nudged his elbow in Jeanne's direction.

"What I don't understand is why this girl wants to kill Hao so much." Said Harry in an undertone. "He might have allegiances with Vol-"

"Don't be stupid, Harry." Said Hermione reassuringly. "Just look how friendly they are!" Hermione then frowned slightly as she heard Ren and Horo-horo's shouts in the background.

"Well it could all just be some sort of act..." Countered Harry.

"Come on, Harry, just because they're a bunch of weirdoes, doesn't mean that they work for You-Know-Who. You don't have to be so paranoid about it! With Dumbledore here, you should be fine!"

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it."

"They got rid of Malfoy."

"Yeah, with fireballs and dolls."

"Whatever."

"muuuf!!!"

"Uh oh... she's getting through the chocolate..." Said Ron.

"Let me out, Lyserg, or else!" Jeanne threatened.

"Or what, my dear?" Asked Hao grinning.

"Or...or... I'll"

"You'll what?" Asked Hao still smiling at her helpless position. "Frankly, I don't think you are in any position to be making threats, Jeanne."

"I..." Jeanne was lost for words but was still glaring and everyone-she hated her helpless position.

"Look, Jeanne." Said Anna in her 'I-am-the-boss-and-there-is-nothing-you-can-do-about-it' voice. "Hao has changed, we trust him, and there is nothing you can do about it. Get over it." Jeanne looked as if she were about to cry, at the same time she looked like she could explode with anger any second now. Yet she maintained her glare.

"Um... Anna"

"What is it, Yoh?"

"Well um..." Yoh lowered his voice so only Anna and Ren could hear. "Weren't you a _little_ harsh on her? I mean, she dedicated her life in umm..." Yoh did a gesture with his hand cutting his throat. "Hao, so I-"

"She wouldn't want all her efforts to be for naught." Said Ren sourly.

"Peppers too hot!" Cried a voice.

"Oh crap..." Muttered Ren remembering a rather disturbing memory. (Cinder-REN-lla)

"Hiya Chocolove, you came just in time!" Said Yoh.

"Actually," Said Ren.

"Now isn't a very good time at all. Jeanne's freaking out because Hao's alive." Said Horo-horo. Ren shot him a glare him. Then he realized what he said. Horo-horo wish hadn't said anything, but he knew it was too late.

"WHAT???"

"Chocolove, it's a trap!!!" Jeanne cried. "KILL HIM!!!"

"It's okay, you can trust him!!!" Yoh shouted back.

"Do you think we should do something?" Whispered Harry.

"Well, I'm waiting for ideas." Said Ron.

"I'll take that as a no..."

"Join the good side!" Yelled Jeanne.

"No, don't listen to her!" Cried Lyserg. "Untie her, and she'll destroy us all." He remembered the time a robber stole her purse. Jeanne totally destroyed him. It frightened him to think what would happen to the train with her level of furyoku.

"Don't listen to the traitors!!! Untie, me now!"

"SILENCE!" Two figures stood at the doorway. Everyone turned their heads. Yoh grinned at them.

A/N: Yay! Longer chappie-Ok, not really (I know you're sick of all the chapters still on the train, so I'll wrap that part up in the next chapter. Sorting coming up next!)


	9. Chapter 7 Finally!

Okay… so I lied. No sorting this time, but at least I updated!

"Faust! Silva!"

"Professor Faust!" Cried Hermione. She looked at him quizzically "right?"

"Professor?"

"Don't be so dense, Ron, he's one of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers!"

"Him?" Ron looked at Faust raising an eyebrow. Faust gave him a warm smile and looked up at the ceiling to reveal the bags under his eyes. Ron made a face, but didn't say anything. "How come you know everything?"

"Who's the other guy?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Uh…"

"What's going on?" Demanded Silva before Hermione could say anything.

"Hao, you'd better hide behind me… or something." Said Yoh. Hao glared at his brother.

"Who do you think I am, Yoh?" He demanded.

"So you're alive…" Muttered Faust. He glared menacingly at him. Hao didn't move an inch.

"Um… exactly _how_ many people want him dead?" Ron asked Anna nervously.

"Um… a couple 20…" Harry looked at her hopefully. "…thousand. Living and Dead." Harry and Ron continued to shake their heads in disbelief.

"YOU!!!" Silva pointed an accusing finger at Hao, who merely turned his head and looked up at the two with a kind of look that explained that he didn't want to deal with this all over again. Despite that, he still turned to face them.

"Aw… I hurt Silva. Do you _really_ hate me that much?" Hao asked him with a tone of amusement in his voice. "You know, I it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry. "We want to know what is going on right here, right now!"

"That can be arranged." Said Faust.

"Kill the sinners!!!" Jeanne yelled. Yoh, who had forgotten completely about their 'temporary hostage' whirled around and looked at Ren pleadingly.

"Don't look at me," Horo-horo indignantly. Before anyone could do anything, Eliza raised her scythe and tried to cut the ropes that tied Jeanne to the chair. She missed. Lyserg then dodged a blow that was meant for Hao and tripped over Yoh's foot. He painfully landed on the floor.

"Sorry Lyserg!" Lyserg staggered to his feet and nodded at Yoh.

"Careful, Eliza, my dear. We don't want to hurt the others!" Faust laughed insanely.

"You crazy-!!!" Ron shouted.

"Ron! Don't talk like that to a Professor. It might come up on your permanent record!"

"Shut up, Hermione. He almost killed Lyserg!"

"How about I make it easier for all of you by doing this." Hao rose up his hand revealing three talismans _Jufu. _Flames exploded in his palm Jeanne was bound by an invisible force and was thrown back onto the chair.

"Thanks Jun. I knew that these would be useful…"

"So that's where they went…" Jun muttered.

"Don't look at me like that," Hao pouted. "I only meant to 'borrow' them…"

"Enough talk. What is going on?"

"He changed, Silva."

"What?!"

"No way."

"It's true!" Yoh insisted.

"Ugh. I'm getting sick of this, Yoh. If you can't make them believe you, _I'll_ makethem." Yoh didn't like the sound of it, neither did Lyserg, but they too, were sick of trying to prove that he changed, so they didn't say a word.

Like Anna, Hao had decided to gain their trust by force. Well, if it meant forcing his point of view into their minds. Unless they knew Occomency, it shouldn't be much of a problem. He would give them flashbacks of what occurred in the past few days. He hoped that it would be effective enough.

Hao pulled out 4 strands of thoughts out from his mind. Horo-Horo whistled as the 'hair' started to glow blue. Before anyone could react, Hao fired his thoughts into Faust and Silva's minds turning their brains into mush.

…Not really. Long story short, Hao's plan worked. After 5 minutes, they shook hands and made a peace treaty. Jeanne looked at the two men as if someone had slapped her.

Meanwhile…

"I remember that!" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"What?"

"When Yoh… um… Hao pulled out his thoughts… That's like how Dumbledore extracted his thoughts and put them into the pensive."

"So?"

"Don't you find it kind of weird? They said that they didn't have any education in magic until recently. How could he put his thoughts someone else's? That's what I'm learning… To prevent people form invading my mind. But that guy… He broke through their barriers so easily! They're supposed to be teachers yet he can…"

"They're not ordinary." Said Hermione.

"Exactly."

"There's more. But…I think we should talk somewhere a little more private." Said Harry.

"Good point. Ron nodded. "When I give the signal, we get out of here." The two of them nodded.

Back with the others…

"I'll I want to do is wipe out the only other person that will soon destroy us if we don't act. I will assure you that nobody will be harmed unless they get in my way… Do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

"It's done then."

"Ok-"

"Don't you see? He's messing with our minds!"

"erm… what's Jeanne talking about?" Ron pointed to the poor distressed girl in the chair. Thanks to that, everyone became aware of Jeanne's existence in that cabin (again), and lost all hope of clearing Hao's name.

"Let's just say we need to something a little more drastic for _this_ case." Hao said wearily.

"Well, assuming that this train goes at an average of 25 to 35 miles per hour, and two hours have already passed, we only have 9 minutes left to deal with Jeanne, so we'd better make this quick." Said Manta knowledgably.

"eh?" Horo-horo scratched his head confused.

"You baka! He means that we don't have much time!" Pillika told her brother.

"Oh…"

"How about Chocolove?" Asked Tamao.

"Good question. We'll let it all hang." Hao said this in a tone which a lot like Yoh's. One who stood far away might not even be able to tell the difference between the two.

"What?"

"You know I'm sick of this. We'll deal with him later."

"Mari thinks that Yoh-sama is a bad influence on Hao-sama!"

Hao said nothing. Yoh laughed nervously.

"Why the heck does she talk in third-person anyway?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Because Mari wants to!" Mari glared at Ron and held Chuck protectively in her arms.

"Ok…" Ron blinked. "But whats with the doll?"

"…"

"I agree. It's freaky." Horo-horo scratched his head again.

"We'll be here very soon. I've ordered our equipment already. It should be in our dorms. " Jun, who had been quiet for the whole train ride, had walked over to where the group was, and sat next to a trio of confused wizards.

--We will be reaching Hogwarts in exactly 3 minutes, and 34 seconds. Luggage will be carried directly to your common rooms after the sorting is complete. —

"I'm hungry." Said Horo-horo.

"That was random." Said Manta. "Didn't we already eat lots of candy earlier?"

"Yeah, but that was an hour ago!" Horo Horo whined clutching his stomach.

"My frog ran away…" Yoh started to cry anime style. Anna ignored him and sat down thinking of evil training programs for Yoh while she was absent.

"Musssttt haaave foooooood."

"Is food all you think about?" Sighed Pillika. "If it-"

"HEY! I'm not done with you yet, Hao Asakura! Let me go!!!" Jeanne's face was now red with anger and frustration. She _hated_ being ignored, and certainly wasn't used to it.

"Jeanne-sama…" Lyserg shook his head sympathetically.

"Uh… perhaps we should leave before someone gets hurt…" Said Harry.

"Good point. We're outta here." Harry, Ron and Hermione picked up their bags, and discreetly left the cabin without a word. Anna was the only one to notice the three run out of the cabin. She glared at the door for a moment, and decided to follow them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the corner of the cabin where they couldn't be heard.

"…So what are we going to do with those… weird people-"

"Shamans." Hermione corrected.

"Guys, make sure the people here don't hear you." Harry pointed to the group of Hufflepuffs sitting to the right of them."

"Who cares? Those Hufflepuffs are half-deaf anyway."

"Don't let them hear you say that." Warned Hermione.

"Exactly. They didn't hear me." Ron smiled. "Anyways… what were we saying?"

"What I was trying to say was that those shamans might be with Voldemort!" The people in the cabin gasped upon hearing that name. All eyes were on Harry. So much for half-deaf. The three of them dashed out once more not noticing Anna walking back to her cabin.


End file.
